What the Hell Anime Is This?/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Hello, my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies. Guys, it finally happened. I'm sponsored! opera. So the nice people at LootCrate sent me their anime box. If you've been under a rock and don't know what LootCrate is, LootCrate is a subscription box service in which you sign up for subscription and they send you a box every month, filled with geeky stuff. And they started doing anime boxes and that's exactly what LootCrate just sent me. Is being sponsored always supposed to be this awkward? Now, I love anime, I love animation in general and I have seen my fair share of anime, but I haven't seen all of it, and I really wish I had more time to watch all of it. So, there are a lot of animes that I know about, but there are a hell of a lot more then I don't know about. So I decided to make this fun for everybody. I am going to go into this box completely blind, I haven't looked up what month theme is, I don't know what shows are in this box and this is going to be a completely spontaneous video from me and that doesn't happen too often. So, enjoy it. Enjoy, gosh darn it! Now, giving myself into the Japanese spirit, I'm just gonna hug my art Aquis delivery service book. I'm gonna rub my Pokédex and Pokéballs in the early 2000s, when I was in middle school. I'm gonna take a moment to appreciate that my own high school host club wallet has been keeping my cache very safe, and I'm gonna enjoy some Japanese gummy candy from my little Japanese rice bowl bars on their individual packages. Kind of wasteful. Alright, the otaku mood has been set and here we go, no turning back now. This is a completely spontaneous video from here on out. Heaven, help me. Oh, oh, oh, okay, no. Like there's this little, this little thing right here. Oh, oh, oh, I have seen these before, oh my gosh. Uh, yeah. This little, this little like egg creature, like this little egg creature, I don't eat eggs so I don't know like what the different terms are for the different eggs, but oh my gosh. Oh gosh, she's easy. He's the cute little egg and he's wrapped in bacon. Oh my gosh, what? Okay, guys, tell me what is this creature. I've seen him or it somewhere before. I see it on the Internet in places. What exactly is the origin of this creature? Okay. The first initial thing that I saw was this bowl. Oh, Naruto, okay. It's immediately got like a Naruto thing on it. Oh my gosh, this is a very food driven month, apparently. I think like this theme is like food or something, but that's, that's great, because I think the way the the anime industry like portrays food is fantastic. I don't know what it is about anime and food, but they like take extra care to portray food in the most appealing way, just make your mouth water just looking at it, and oh my gosh, I got a bowl. It's got a Naruto label on it. So odd. Do not microwave. Ah, points off, points off, but no. But the bowl's pretty. I love the bowl. It'll be, have to be a cereal bowl, I guess. Anyways, so we're gonna put the Naruto bowl aside, yes. Okay, next on the list. Oh, okay, uh, it's like, it's a little girl, and again, I know some of you are like probably looking at this and they're like: "Why don't you know what that is?". I know, I know, but it's this little girl, I love cola, mmm, Maru. She loves, she apparently loves soda. Good for her, I guess. Just, just moderation. Hold on, I got it. Yeah. Oh, come on. It's got tape on it, and I don't have my scissors with me! Oh, I broke it. Ah, no, no, no, not a good start. I broke it. Hold on, hold on, hold on. Okay, so, bubble wrap. Oh, I love bubble wrap. Great stress reliever. Hello, Kallen, don't be shy. Good, be shy. Oh, oh, she's so tiny. Oh, cute. Is that a little sand I think. Come on, Chemin, you're being difficult. You're being difficult. I need you to be a little more on board with this team project. You, you're not really being a team player, right? Now, okay, so does she go in here? Does she stand on top? Maybe she stands on top, I think. I'm not sure. But look at her: she's so cute! No, this sponsored video is going swimmingly. She's like she saw the light of day, saw my face and was like: "Peace, I'm out of here! I ain't sticking around for this disaster!", and thinking: "Yeah.". Like the theme this month is something about food, because I'm seeing just the the theme of food, here. She's got like a little cola, and it's really cute. Oh my God, she's so cute! Oh, and she's like, like, I can't! I didn't say this before, but she's like wearing a onesie hood or something. I should wear like a hood. It's a tiny little bear. Oh my gosh! In the theme of food is that another one of these are going on underneath. I actually really like these! I think Japan and their junk food knife could get along. I just like the box. I'm terrible, my butt smooshed this! I just now notice this, but yeah. Total food theme. Okay, so as you can see, what I've just pulled out now it's like a, come on,bear poop booty house. Oh my God, are you seeing this? Ah, that's cool. I like it. I just, I don't know what it means. I don't know what this means, so I could just be like wearing this around the kitchen and some of you like, so what does that mean? Oh well, of course it means kuma bear booty house check. This, guys, this is a weird apron, because it has these little loop holes, and I guess you take this extra long, this extra long band back here, and you like loop it through these, or something, I have no clue. I'm gonna have to like stand up and do this before right now. Mr. Bear, he's sitting right here. We move on to the next thing. Ah, this is really cute. It's like, it's a little, I guess, it's a, it's a phone charm. That's what it is. Okay, it's a little ice cream sundae phone charm. There are so many characters in the animes that I have seen that have like these types of phone charms, and I guess, I don't know maybe is it a big huge part of a, of actual like Japanese culture, to have these little phone charms? 'Cause that's great, that's, that's freakin great, and I, I love this look. It's like, it's a little ice cream sundae with a spoon in that, the cutest. Okay, while we're on the subject of ice cream, I gotta tell this story: so I was at Disney World, like I want to say like a week ago, right and in the Downtown Disney area which is now called Disney Springs, they have the Ghirardelli ice cream store. So you get like Ghirardelli chocolate sundaes and ice creams and whatnot, and the thing about it is, these ice creams and the sundaes, they're huge. Like, they're really really big. And so, my sister and I went to Downtown Disney Disney springs and we went to the Ghirardelli ice cream store, and she ordered a sundae and I have had their sundaes, before and I was like: "That's way too much ice cream. I'm going the more conservative route, and I wanted to get a cone with two scoops of ice cream on it.", and I thought that's going to be smaller. That's going to be manageable, because obviously, a cone of ice cream has to like fit in your hand. You got to be able to carry it around, so we pay for the ice cream, we go sit down and they call our number and I go up there, and there's my sister's huge sundae, but right next to it is this like banana split tray with a cone sticking out of it and the two biggest scoops of ice cream I have ever seen and I'm just like: "What? I was trying to go the more conservative route. I was trying to get a smaller dish!". My sister and I sat down the table, and we started like eating on these things, and she snapped a picture of me sitting there and I just look so distressed over the amount of ice cream I was forcing myself to eat, because here's the thing: it was like 15 bucks. That ice cream was like $15 and I'm like: "Well, I paid for it. I guess I gotta eat it.", but that's just this reminded me of that story, and I just I think that's so funny, and I have no idea how I'm gonna make this fit onto my actual phone, so I just pulled out this manga right here and it's Sweetness and Lightening, I guess it. I guess. Ask me about food, because like this is character, this little curly hair haired girl, Harold, this little curly-haired girl character, she's surrounded by food and, oh she's just, he's so cute! I love it! This is a nice art. Oh, this is really nice art. Gosh! The anime and manga industries are full of some of like the best artists on my face the planet, I swear. So I am definitely going to take the time to read this, because I'm always, you know, I'm always up for a good story and a good manga, so here we go, okay. So I think this is the last thing, but this looks to be like a poster illustration by little reto, I guess. I'll have to look up this person. Ah, look at that. Oh, that is nice. It's very very nice, I love. I love the visual style of this. A lot of blues and a lot of oranges. Very complimentary color scheme, I love it, but I, I, I think this is so great. Just desserts out the wazoo. My gosh, this is making me hungry. This whole box is like meant to make you feel hungry. I do love anime, but I haven't seen all of them. I haven't read all the manga. I have seen enough to get it, understand it, because trust me, just kind of shoving someone into the anime culture and just be like: "Okay, go, have fun." and they're just kind of like wandering around like: "Why are there so many boobs?!". No, I, I get it, I get it. I gotta tell you that was way more fun than I thought it was gonna be. So now comes the fun part: I get to tell you guys how you can save 10% on your anime crate, by going to my fancy schmancy vanity URL: lootcrate.com/LetMeExplain. I'm gonna put it right here, and I'm also gonna put in the description so you just click on that, and you sign up for your anime box, and you get 10% off. They also gave me a coupon code LetMeExplain that gets you 10% off of any other crate that you want to sign up for. And because you guys are still here and you stuck out through this video and it's my first sponsor video and you're here supporting me, I want to give one of you a free crate. The first five people to sign up for an anime crate via my custom URL will be entered into a drawing and one of you will be randomly selected to receive a crate of your choice. Absolutely free! I love you guys so much, and I want to give back to you for supporting me. So, my explainers and entertainers, Arigato and Sayonara, thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts